


Reflections: Sherlock/Spectre Crossover

by CheekysMagic



Category: BBC Sherlock, Jimlock - Fandom, SPECTRE (2015), Sheriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock/Spectre, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Explosions, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Hacking, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Past James Moriarty, Spoilers, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt him kiss the back of my neck for the last time that night and I smiled, appreciating the fact that finally I’d be alone with my thoughts. These thoughts shouldn’t really be dwelled on nor should I really think of them as they were memories from years and years ago. But it’s nice to reminisce of the past and appreciate where I have come. To be laid in bed, with Sherlock Holmes curled behind me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections: Sherlock/Spectre Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sheriarty fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! I recently just watched Spectre and Sherlock and couldn't resist mixing the two universes together!
> 
> This story contains spoilers of the movie ‘Spectre’, if you wish not to have the film spoilt for you. Please do not read.

I felt him kiss the back of my neck for the last time that night and I smiled, appreciating the fact that finally I’d be alone with my thoughts. These thoughts shouldn’t really be dwelled on nor should I really think of them as they were memories from years and years ago. But it’s nice to reminisce of the past and appreciate where I have come. To be laid in bed, with Sherlock Holmes curled behind me.

It was safe to say, that I loved Sherlock dearly. We’d been married for a good two years now and each other’s company was always appreciated. What we differentiated in morality, we made up for a share in intellect and feelings toward other humans.

That feeling being utter disgust to how their intelligence severely lacked in comparison to our own.

The thing is though, while Sherlock had friends, I did not.

Sherlock was the only human who I actually wanted to remain around. The only human who I actually felt comfortable around and who actually made me feel genuinely happy.

My past was something of a raw prize that only a few humans learned about. Sherlock thought he knew a great deal about me, through research and his own inquiry to me through questions. But I never did share the whole story with him. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but some of those memories would either never be shared or would remain in my mind till the day where we were old and withered.

It made me smile again, to think of how we may stay together for that long. While I didn’t believe we’d want to share that company for that many years, I did hope slightly that we may be together for as long as we still loved one another.

Love is such a strange concept, one of which we only really saw as a mixture of chemicals that made humans want to bond themselves with each other. We knew the chemistry behind it and we knew the maths, it’s safe to say that despite our intelligent view on the idea of love. We knew very strongly how deeply involved we were with it.

Sherlock hates to admit it, but I know for a fact he loves me. He’s never said it to my face like I have to him but I know one day, he will.

But back to the thoughts in which I was dwelling so intently on, the sweet remnants of my past that not even Sherlock knew about. My childhood was one of those, but I like to keep that well buried within my mind, so I will not be sharing that. No, this was a part of my past that existed only a few years back. Before I became the infamous consulting criminal, James Moriarty.

Back then, even my name was different, I was not known as James Moriarty but instead as Max Denbigh. My identity was completely different and my outlook to the British government was not to resent it, but instead I used it to my advantage.

It all started, six years back.

I was working for a man known as Ernst Blofeld, a man who craved power and the murder of anyone who got in his way. His ideas were simple, he wanted to take over the British government and have it begging on its knees for forgiveness. I was one of as you would say, followers and supported this plan.

It wasn’t until he approached me one day, that everything really changed. By this point, I had finished my career as a Maths professor in Westminster and was working full time for Blofeld. I was beginning to develop an interest into surveillance and this sparked his interest in me, as my knowledge of bugging and camera work grew, the more Blofeld felt confident that he could use me in his next plan.

This plan was to integrate me into the government itself and place me as the new surveillance governor. I was of course, nervous about this whole plan but felt confident in Blofeld that this could work. He was very particular about one man, who worked for the ’00 programme. His name is hard to remember and his face is now only a blur, but I recall that he was the one person who could threaten our plans.

What was Blofeld’s idea to stop this happening? He wanted me to get the entire ’00 programme shut down. This was something I knew would be easy to do and I gave him my word, that this threat of his would no longer stand in his way.

I was finally integrated only four years after that, with in-depth training in both surveillance and computer science. The MI5 finally felt confident to allow me to become one of their own. For the next year, I worked alongside them, as if I were all for the safety of Britain.

Alas though, they were clueless that behind the background, Blofeld was working hard as I fed him glorious information.

I soon rose in the ranks and I was met with the leader of the ’00 programme. His name I recall was ‘M’ and almost immediately I could tell that this man did not like me. Not that I was surprised, I was new to him and I must have had this dark look about me. My rankings in power within the government made me cocky and zealous, despite me trying to remain as professional as possible.

My uses of surveillance were planted all over the members of the ’00 programme, no one was safe from my listening ears or my eager eyes. Everything they did, I was watching. ‘M’ did not agree with it at first, but he couldn’t do anything about it. I knew every single plan they made, every mission and every little thing that happened. Blofeld was creaming his pants with the information I gave.

It turned to me then being able to sell my surveillance equipment, but each time I tried, I was shut down by a single vote (damn South Africa and their reluctance to buy my products) I became desperate but kept it to myself, I did not want to show weakness in front of my fellow colleagues. Especially when someone completely knew came to meet me as well.

That someone just so happened to be, the brother of the man I was married to. Mycroft Holmes.

Me and Mycroft became friendly with one another, he never spoke of Sherlock so I never knew what I would have come across all those years later. But all I know is I learned so much more from him than I ever had from the members of the ’00 programme.

His loose lips were what gave Blofeld his confidence to move onto the next phase of the plan, only a year later was when everything finally kicked off.

This had been my sixth year working for him, we were closely acquainted and yet, I got nothing out of working for him apart from my own self-satisfaction of watching the government fall into my hands. With each word that poured from their mouths, I was able to build an extensive knowledge of how everything worked.

Nothing was safe from my surveillance, not even that threat who just so happened to come back only years later after he’d been first mentioned to me. I say I can’t remember his exact name, but I do remember his code name. The MI5 referred to him as ‘007’.

My cover was close to being blown though, as my attempts to sell my equipment finally went ahead and I won the vote (South Africa finally caved) I thought I was so close to winning over the British government. The ’00 programme was shut down as first planned and ‘M’ deeply resented me for the rest of his career there.

I became cockier and with that, started to slip that maybe I wasn’t the happy-go-lucky surveillance guy I’d made myself out to be. ‘M’ confided in Mycroft and our meetings stopped, the information was being held from me and I felt myself furious at that man.

“Jim, are you alright?”

I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard Sherlock’s gentle voice from the other side of the bed, I had not realised that my breathing has elevated and with this, had been hyper-ventilating for the past couple minutes which would have shaken Sherlock out of his sleep.

“I am love, just struggling to fall asleep. I’ll be fine” I leaned over and kissed him chastely on the lips, feeling him smile into the kiss before he closed his eyes once more and his head hit the pillow. Sherlock’s breathing became more shallow and I watched intently as his own conscious form devolved back into the unconscious, leaving me again to be alone with my thoughts.

This anger toward ‘M’ meant that every meeting we had, my conversations with him became more and more passive-aggressive, my tongue was sharp and I would constantly make snide remarks. It was becoming obvious of my hatred for that man and the whole of the ’00 programme did not appreciate my rudeness.

But how could I help it? This man was getting in my way and he may even blow my cover, I was becoming desperate for Blofeld’s help but he was busy attempting to stop ‘007’ from infiltrating his base and getting in the way of his own plans.

I was on my own and I was becoming vulnerable, it wouldn’t be long before I was caught.

That day came exactly two weeks later, Blofeld’s base has been blown up and thankfully the man himself has escaped but not without injury. It’s hard to describe his face without the fear of getting nightmares. ‘007’ had let them know I was an enemy and he was on his way to stop me.

I remained clueless until the point where ‘M’ had captured me, his impertinent geek of a technician had hacked into my surveillance system and shut it down meaning I was powerless in attempting to carry out the plan Blofeld had made all those years ago. I was held at gun point and awaiting imprisonment.

Or, I could try one last thing.

Blofeld has proposed a plan B if things had decided to have gone to shit. It was risky and there was a chance I could be shot but I had to try it. It was the only way I was going to escape being taken to prison.

When his helicopter was circling the building, awaiting the demolition of the building in which ‘007’ was trapped inside, there just so happened to be a large window in my office which led down to the meeting area below. While ‘M’ was distracted by the helicopter, I took my chance and grabbed hold of the gun.

We fought and the trigger was pulled, first taking out the glass window behind us which shattered it to pieces. The second time the trigger was pulled, it was upwards and smashed the ceiling, allowing the glass to fall on us like rain and for it to cut my head, ignoring the pain though as ‘M’ finally pushed me away.

I was pushed near the window ledge and I lost my balance, plummeting down to the ground below where I would surely meet my death with the concrete floor.

The agents surrounded me and they felt my pulse, I was dead in their eyes as they could not feel my heartbeat. I felt confident that they would leave my body while they went to collect their precious agent.

This is where I escaped.

I blinked rapidly and noticed that the sun was beginning to peek through the curtains of Sherlock’s bedroom, I smiled to myself and shook my head as I realised I had gotten carried away with my thoughts. I’d done that a few times and always regretted it, knowing how early Sherlock got up in the morning.

Turning to look at my husband, I graced my hand over his cheek and sighed contently, appreciating that I was no longer Max Denbigh. No longer as the ’00 programme agents referred me to as ‘C’. I may be James Moriarty now, but it is much better than the life I lived before.

Blofeld was arrested soon after my escape and I knew I was out of work from that point on, I avoided all contact with the government and turned my attentions toward using my intelligence to become what Sherlock now calls a ‘consulting criminal’.

It paid off in the long run, because only three years after that day, did I meet the man that I would soon call the love of my life. Cheesy of course, but as I’ve said before, we’re both deeply involved with one another.

I love Sherlock Holmes, once my enemy and now my lover. We may be keeping our own secrets, we may see the world in a different light and we may even still hate each other in a way.

But if it weren’t for him, I would not be lying in his bed, reminiscing about the days I’d soon forget.

And as I turned to look at him again and appreciate him, I smiled once more for the last time and kissed him delicately on the head. “I love you Sherlock Holmes and I always will..”

I heard a chuckle and my husband’s eyes flickered open, looking straight at me. “If I say I love you too, will you please go to sleep?” Of course there’s excitement flooding through me hearing Sherlock say those words, but I hold myself back and simply nod before laying my head to the pillows, allowing my eyes to close before losing myself to the bliss that is sleep.

There’s nothing more blissful than sleep. The one place, where you can finally forget.


End file.
